


Birthday (JongTae)

by RiahWrites02



Category: SHINee
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Jonghyun - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahWrites02/pseuds/RiahWrites02
Summary: The SHINee members come to wish Taemin a happy birthday every year, but as he gets older, they get busy and Jonghyun is the only one who remembers until one year, where everything changes.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Birthday (JongTae)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a lot milder than the MinKey one, so no explicit triggers. Implied sex and a sad part but nothing graphic.

~2008~

“Happy birthday, Taemin!” I open my eyes to see my SHINee hyungs standing over me, beaming. 

I’m still half asleep, as Kibum sits down on the side of my bed. 

“Thanks, guys!” They all came to wake me up. 

“Sixteen, huh?” Jinki smiles ear to ear. 

“Well, in Korean years,” I laugh, shyly. “Fifteen internationally.”

“Oh come on, Taemin. You’re mature for you’re age, anyway!” Jonghyun laughs ruffling my hair. “Sleepyhead.” 

“Uhhhhhgggg.” I was never much of a morning person. 

“I made you chocolate chip muffins. Your favorite.” Jinki jumps up and wheels in a tray of food, complete with scrambled eggs and orange juice. 

“I want some,” whines Kibum. 

“Oh, stop it.” Minho swats him away from the food. “It’s Taemin’s! We’re going to go out later, okay?” 

“Yeah, where do you want to eat for lunch, Taemin?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Sushi sounds good, once I’m more awake.”

“Well, sushi it is, then!” Says Kibum. “I’m already hungry!” 

~2009~

“Get up, sleepyhead! Happy birthday!” 

“Jonghyun!” I’m still blind from the morning light coming in. “Can’t a guy sleep in for once?” I groan, halfheartedly tossing a pillow in his direction. 

“Nope!” Says Jinki, sounding way too enthusiastic for so early in the morning. “And I made eggs and bacon!”  
“Gimme!” Key grabs for the bacon of the plate. 

“Nope! Taemin gets first pick!” Says Jinki. “So how are you feeling, Taemin?”

“Sleepy,” I laugh. 

“Do you feel old yet?” 

“Minho!” Jinki slaps him. “Don’t say that!” 

“Jeez, I was only joking!”

“What do you want to do today?” Asks Jonghyun. “I was thinking maybe a movie?”

“Are there any scary movies playing?” 

“Ugh, no,” whines Key. “Not today.”

“Yes today, if that’s what Taemin wants!”

“No, actually, let’s go to the bowling alley,” I laugh. “I’ll get dressed after I eat.”

“Oh, I bought you this.” Key pulls a giant teddy bear off the floor. 

“Good lord, where’s he gonna keep that!” Says Jinki. 

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” scolds Key. “And there’s room.” 

I laugh. “Thanks, Key.”

“Minho!” I hear Jonghyun shout and I turn around to see Minho has stolen the bacon. 

I can’t even be mad at him. I’m just glad they came to see me. 

~2010~

“Taeeeminnnn…” I feel a hand touching my face. “Wake up, dork!” 

“Key!” I laugh, still groggy.   
I hear music playing. Sounds like rap, something Minho put on, and sure enough, there’s Minho, Jinki an Jonghyun with presents, and a tray of food. It’s going to be a good day. 

~2011~

“Hey, dork. Wake up, it’s past lunchtime. I let you sleep in.”

“Hurry up and get dressed, so we can go out for food, I’m hungry.” I hear Jonghyun and I look over to see him and Jinki sitting on a pile of presents. 

“Where’s Key?”

“Oh, he had practice. His private dance lesson, remember? I’m sure, he’ll wish you happy birthday later,” says Minho. “But don’t worry. Just tell me where you want to eat.”

“Okay, thanks.” I can’t help but be bummed out that Key didn’t come to say “hi”, but I understand, I guess. People are busy. I sigh and get up to go get dressed. 

~2012~

“Happy birthday!” I hear the chanting and I turn around to see Jinki, Jonghyun, and Kibum smiling and chanting.”

“I bought you a piano,” says Key. 

I’m still trying to wake up properly. “Where’s Minho?” 

“He had to do something today, remember? He’ll hang out with you tomorrow, okay?” Jinki explains. “And Key, what do you mean you bought him a piano?”

“I did. I didn’t bring it in here though, it was too big. But it’s a really nice one too.”

“Thanks, Key,” I smile. It’s been a long time since I played. I can’t wait until I can get back into it when I have time. Maybe I can even use it when I practice singing. I still have so much work to do. I sigh. “Jinki, are we still having a lesson tomorrow?” He’s been helping me train my voice. 

“Actually, I have to do something. But Jjong can.”

“Wait, really?” My heart can’t help but flutter a bit. I have to suppress my stupid crush. But also he is a literal god at singing. I could only dream of singing like him. 

“Yeah, Taemin! I’m actually looking forward to it.”

I won’t lie; I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t like my singing? But that’s tomorrow’s worry. I guess I can go get dressed so we can go out. 

~2013~

“Wake up, baby.”

I feel a soft hand uncomfortably close to my face. I want to push it away, but I don’t. It feels cozy. I don’t want to open my eyes. It’s just Jonghyun after all. 

“Take your time. Wanna get Ice cream later?”

I nod, drowsily. 

“Jinki is here too. Key and Minho had rap practice.”

I sigh. I know I’m getting older, but I miss when everyone would show up for my birthday to wake me up. But I can’t complain too much. His hand is so soft…

~2014~

“Should we wake him up?” I hear Jinki ask. 

“Nah, it can wait. I do want to give him his surprise, though,” says Jonghyun. 

“Too bad the boys had to be somewhere again.”

“It happens.” 

I’m trying very hard to pretend to be asleep, but I can’t help it. 

“I’m so excited!” Whispers Jonghyun.   
“Contain yourself until he wakes up.” 

“Uhhhhhg.” I’m awake, I just don’t want to open my eyes. 

“Oops. Happy birthday, Taemin.” I open my eyes. Jinki smiles at me. “Jonghyun has a little surprise for you.”

He hands me a piece of paper. I blink a couple times in the light, then read it over once, then twice. “I’m booked Monday?” I gasp. “I’m having a solo? Next month?” I’m in disbelief. There’s no way. It can’t be. Out of all of my hyungs, I would be the first to debut? It’s not fair. I’m not a cryer, but…

“It’s okay! I’m happy to! I told them to give it to you. You deserve it more than me,” says Jonghyun. He can barely contain his excitement as he jumped up on the bed and throws his arms around me. “Oh, and I wrote a song for you, too. It’s called ‘Pretty Boy’.”

“Oh my god…you shouldn’t have…”I can’t help it now. “I’m not even a good singer, Jonghyun I don’t deserve this!”

“You do, baby, I already convinced them. And you nailed the note in ‘Everybody’ last year. I believe in you.” The way he says it almost makes me want to believe in me too. 

~2015~

I roll over in bed, barely realizing where I am as the morning light pours through the window. I’m in a bed that’s way too big for one person, and the sheets are tangled at my feet. I’m also naked. I grab a pillow, quickly to cover myself. 

“Happy birthday, idiot.” He can’t help but laugh. 

“Jong!”

“Tae! You forgot where you were!” He looks like he just got out of the shower, wet hair, a towel around his waist, and a cup of lukewarm coffee. We outgrew the dorm we shared together, and now I’m over at his apartment. God, he’s hot. Not the actual, God, well…forgive me of my sins…It’s not the first time I’m like this and it won’t be the last…

~2016~

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

“Happy birthday.”

It’s past midnight, and we’ve been lying on the couch with the tv on, not really watching it. 

“Thanks.” I can’t help but miss the old days when everyone would show up for my birthday and buy me big presents. But this is nice too. Now that I’m older, people will buy me gift cards so I can choose my own things. It’s a lot more effective, but less fun. 

This is nice too though. It’s quiet, just lying here with my muse, my rock, the most beautiful person on the entire planet, Kim Jonghyun….

~2017~

My alarm blares, reminding me it’s past time to wake up. I sigh. I glance at my phone. July 18th. It’s my birthday, isn’t it? No one came to greet me. No one. Not even Jonghyun. I sigh and go to get dressed. Everything had been so stressful lately, and I feel like no one understands anymore. I feel like I push everyone away, I work so hard, and people always want to hang out, but I always say I’m busy. I’m tired too. I guess everyone is too busy for me, too. 

***

I can’t hold it in anymore. I’m not one to cry, but. It’s not proper. I know it’s not bad, I just…I’m too self conscious. I should be happy; it’s my birthday, but for the first time, I feel old, like I can’t do it anymore. I rush to the bathroom and lock the door. Maybe no one will find me. 

*** 

“Taemin?” I hear a familiar soft voice. “Oh, Taemin. Unlock the stall door.”

I sigh. I can’t say no to Jonghyun. 

“Taemin, what’s wrong?”   
“Everything,” I confess. “I just feel so old. It’s my birthday and no one remembered, I feel like I’m stressed all the time, burned out, and I push people away…”

What I see in his eyes is a look or understanding. “I’m sorry I didn’t come say happy birthday sooner, it’s just…I don’t know if I should tell you this, but it was one of those days for me too. I just…you know when you can’t get out of bed?”

“Like you overslept?” 

“No…it’s just like I don’t have the energy or motivation to get out of bed, you know? Everything you said…but you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’ll listen. You can tell me stuff.” I know I sound stupid, but I don’t know what else to say. 

“It’s been really bad.” He says. “I don’t know how much longer I can deal with everything.”

“I’m sorry…”  
“It’s not your fault—hey! We should go shopping for your birthday! I’ll buy you anything you want, okay?” 

“Aw, you don’t have to spoil me.” 

“But I love my little spoiled brat Taemin.”

I laugh. “You really should stop.”

“I’ll never stop. Not until you stop being a baby.”

“I’m twenty-five!” I protest. But it’s too late. I know he won’t stop, and I’ll always his baby. And I’m okay with that. 

~2018~

I shift my position for the millionth time. I just can’t get comfortable. It’s past midnight now, isn’t it? It’s my birthday, isn’t it? I feel hot after trying to get comfortable under the blankets. I sigh and get off the bed to pace. It’s my birthday, I think. But it also marks seven months without you. How do I even do it? I feel so lost.  
The moon is bright as I pull back the curtain on my window and look into our into the night. I wish I could travel somewhere, but I don’t know where…maybe somewhere that doesn’t exist. I’m still so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t listen better. I’m sorry I didn’t call more. I’m sorry I was late to your rehearsal, I’m sorry…

I open the door and stumble down the hall. Staying in the dorms is nice, but It’s lonely. My room here is spacious, but I don’t always do a good job of cleaning it. I stop when I reach the fourth door. I fumble around in my bag for an old spare key I refused to part with when I moved out of the room I shared with Jonghyun…that was so long ago. Minho doesn’t want people coming in here, but…I’m a little dizzy as I open the door. The room is smaller than I remember, and yet it feels too big at the same time. Gosh, we were so young…I was just eighteen or nineteen when I slept here. I get out my flashlight and look around for a moment. Everything is tidy as we left it, the pretty rocks and seashells lines up against the windowsill. He had those at his place too. I run my hands over each one, trying to feel the memories pulsating from each rock. I put one of them in my pocket. I can’t help it. I look through the bookshelf, I move things around too. I pick things out and look around…I can’t hold back anymore. I find my old bed (God, it’s so small) and crawl in. I bury my face in the pillow and let the tears fall. It’s healthy, after all. After a long time, I fall asleep. 

***

“Taemin?” 

I wake with a start. Where am I? It’s Jinki, his blazing red hair shining under the overhead lights. 

“What? Where am I?” It all comes back to me now. 

“You left the door open, Taemin.” I see Key, trying very well to hide a stack of wrapped presents. 

“How did you get in? I didn’t leave it unlocked all this time, did I?” Asks Minho. “Gosh, why am I so careless?”

“No, you’re not. I kept a spare key when I moved out.” I tell him. “I don’t know why, I just—I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t, I just—”

“It’s okay,” says Minho. “But please, can you put everything back?”

“Yeah, yeah I will.”

“Oh, and happy birthday, by the way,” says Key. “Jinki made you breakfast. We freaked out when you weren’t in your room.”

“Sorry,” I tell them. “I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

“It’s okay,” says Jinki. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“I wish I wasn’t such a mess.” 

“It’s all right.” Jinki says. “Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring your food? I made chocolate chip muffins. Your favorite.” 

“Thanks, Jinki. But I think I’ve grown a little big for this room.” I give him a half-smile and get out of bed, putting everything where I got it, except for the rock that I pocketed. Maybe it’s wrong, but nobody’s perfect. I lock the door behind me and hand Jinki the key. “Let’s go.”

“What do you want to do today?” Asks Key.

“I don’t know,” I tell him. “But I’ll figure it out.” It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
